klcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Saica
"You do the fighting, and I'll take the notes." - Saica Saica is a demoness from the underworld who acts as a private investigator for the Old King. She is constantly assigned and reassigned to various people, and her orders state she is to follow said people and gather information without directly interfering. Saica is fairly independent despite her ties to the Old King, and she's one of the most respectable young woman within the underworld. While Saica does have a small amount of magical energy, she chooses to avoid using it in most cases, and sticks to the sidelines while others fight. Appearance Saica has light-dark skin, crimson red eyes and short ashen-white hair. She has two brownish orange horns protruding from the sides of her head, and black wings folding out from her back, accompanied by a thin black tail with a pointed tip. She wears black cloth armor which covers her chest and waist area, exposing her midriff and some cleavage. She has black cloth arm covers and her shoulders and waist are covered with decorative gray feathering. Her legs are largely exposed, feathered brown boots reaching up to her shins. Origination Saica was one of the first demons to be bound to the Old King, her skill in investigation and gathering of information being utilized instantly by the Old King to keep tabs on various individuals around the kingdom. Her quirky yet serious nature made her an easy person to get along with, and she usually stuck to hiding her horns and wings from those she followed, coming across as a beautiful human girl. Though most female demons took on traits of succubi, Saica steered clear of these allures and focused on developing her own personality. She was able to maintain independence under the Old Kings rules, and remain a unique individual. Saica adjusts her traits and moods based on he she is intended to follow, and it can become quite hard to see who she really is, but to those who work hard enough, she'll eventually drop her facade and show her true self. Powers and Abilities Saica is a generally weak fighter and caster, only using her magical abilities if she absolutely needs too. She carries no knowledge of sword-fighting, and her magic, while strong, is limited by her conscience. Black Flame Saica can summon black flame in her palm to burn and attack her enemies. The flame size and consistency can be altered. Black Shield Saica can condense her magical energy into a concentrated shield that can absorb great amounts of abuse with the trade off of Saica's own physical energy and capacity. Shadow Cloak Saica can cloak herself in shadow, completely vanishing from view. While cloaked she can interact and move around as normal, and she also has the ability to cloak others. Information Gatherer Saica has incredible attention to detail, and spots every little thing going on around her. She remains aware of her surroundings at all times, and can pick out even the slightest of emotional or physical details at the slightest hint.